List of characters
Main characters *'Gregory House, M.D.' - Played by Hugh Laurie. Chief of Diagnostic Medicine at the fictional Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Specializes in infectious diseases and nephrology. *'Lisa Cuddy, M.D.' - Played by Lisa Edelstein. Dean of Medicine and hospital administrator of the fictional Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in NJ. *'James Wilson, M.D.' - Portrayed by Robert Sean Leonard. Head of Oncology Department and House's only close friend. *'Robert Chase, M.D.' - Portrayed by Jesse Spencer. His character was a part of the team of diagnosticians who worked under House until the end of the third season when House fires him. Robert Chase is the longest-serving member of House's staff. He marries Cameron at the end of Season 5. *'Eric Foreman, M.D.' - Portrayed by Omar Epps. Specializes in Neurology. *'Allison Cameron, M.D.' - Portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. Specializes in Immunology and Internal Medicine *'Chris Taub, M.D.' - Portrayed by Peter Jacobson. He becomes a member of House's new diagnostic team in the Season 4 episode titled "Games." *'Remy Beauregard "Thirteen" Hadley, M.D.' - an Internist who is well-known for being shrouded in mystery. She is portrayed by Olivia Wilde. *'Lawrence Kutner, M.D.' - Portrayed by Kal Penn. He became a member of House's new diagnostic team in "Games", the ninth episode of the fourth season. Kutner commited suicide in the fifth season episode "Simple Explanation." Recurring characters Season One: * Nurse - This Nurse appear in various episodes, but does not have a confirmed name. * Dr. Lim - A pediatrician. * Hospital Attorney - The lawyer that preceded Stacy Warner as the hospital's general counsel. * Soap Opera Patient - The patient on House's favorite soap opera General Hospital. * Soap Opera Doctor - The doctor on House's favorite soap opera General Hospital. * Dr. Wells - A surgeon. * Dr. Bergen - A highly skilled laser surgeon. * Marty Hamilton - Foreman's former boss. * Ingrid - A masseuse who massages House's leg. * Dr. Hourani - A surgeon. House has managed to interrupt two of his surgeries. * Rowan Chase - Chase's estranged father and an acclaimed rheumatologist. When Chase was only a teenager, Rowan abandoned him and his alcoholic mother after finding that he could no longer cope with the situation. This left Chase in the position to care for his mother. Due to this, Chase still harbors very bitter feelings towards his father over the event and resents his father for what happened. Several years later, Rowan comes to PPTH which angers Chase. However, it's later shown that he's suffering from cancer and came to see Wilson. Several months later, Rowan eventually dies and this in turn affects Chase who ends up accidentally killing a patient. * Edward Vogler - Wealthy businessman to the hospital who donated a hundred million dollars. Thanks to this, he became chairman of the comittee for a brief period and is even for responsible for the motion that briefly cost Wilson his job. Vogler also disliked House and tried to have him fired from the hospital but the motion failed. * Dr. Simpson - A member of the board. * Brenda Previn - A Nurse at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She is often rude and cold to House and his team. It's implied that House probably feels the same way about her. * Keen Student - A particularly keen medical student that is part of the medical class that House is forced by Cuddy to teach. * Caring Student - A particularly caring medical student who is also in the class House is forced by Cuddy to teach. Her name is later revealed to be Chris Dewey, one of the medical students who previously appeared in Histories. * Rebellious Student - A particularly rebellious medical student that attends the class House is forced by Cuddy to teach. * Ambulance Driver - A paramedic that brought Mark Warner to the hospital. Season Two: * Stacy Warner - House's ex-girlfriend. Warner was with House before and during his leg infarction. While House was under a self-induced coma, Warner opted for leg surgery that House did not want. She was able to do this because she was House's medical proxy. House's unwillingness to forgive Warner led to the demise of their relationship. House blames his current pain and disability on Warner. * Dr. Nolo - A board certified cardiologist that House believes to be a useless drunk. * Gabriel Wozniak - A man who has been in a vegetative state for 10 years. * Dr. Murphy - A surgeon who performs an autopsy on a living patient. * Blythe House - House's mother. * John House - House's father whom he greatly dislikes. * Mark Warner - Stacy's husband who's jealous of House. * Dr. Louise Harper - A psychiatrist helping the disabled. * Infection Control Officer - The doctor Cameron goes to after being exposed to the blood of a patient with HIV. * Dr. Ayersman - A transplant surgeon who is cheating on his wife. * Dr. Imelda - A pathologist. * Dr. Taylor - A neurologist that House considered hiring before getting Eric Foreman's resume. * Philip Weber - Went to John Hopkins Medical School with House. During one of their tests, he manged to get House expelled after learning that he'd cheated on one of the answers. This cost House an internship at the Mayo Clinic. As a result, House continues to hold a grudge against him, even going to the length of calling Weber Dr. von Lieberman because he thinks it's way eviler. * Ellen Stambler - Is a woman who works for the organ procurement agency. * Wilson's Maid - A maid that worked for Wilson and his wife Julie. She fired her after her and Wilson got a divorce because Wilson was nice to her. * Melinda's Cardiologist - A cariologist that Melinda Bardach went to after getting a heart transplant. * Max - The girlfriend of Hannah, a patient suffering from insomnia. She donates her liver to Hannah. * Grace Palmieri - A women with terminal cancer. She has been sleeping with Wilson. It is her life long dream to go to Florence. * Babyshoes - A criminal who shot Officer Joe Luria. * Rodney Foreman - Eric Foreman's father. * Moriarty - A former patient who holds House responsible for his wife's suicide and shoots House in revenge. * Judy - House's hallucination of Vincent and Moriarty's wife. Season Three: * Ali - 17 year old girl infatuated with House * Michael Tritter - A police detective with a personal vendetta against House. * Nurse Wendy - A nurse who House thinks is sleeping with Wilson but is actually in a relationship with Foreman. * Howard Gemeiner - House's lawyer in the Tritter case. * Gabriel Wozniak - A man who had been in a vegetative state for 10 years. * Marco - Hospital pharmacist. * Nurse Chen - An anesthisiologist working at Princeton-Plainsboro. * J. Whitner - A doctor that takes House's parking spot. * Eric - One of Cuddy's dates. * Bonnie Wilson - Wilson's second wife. * Honey - A vegan nutritionist that House considers replacing Foreman with. Season Four: * Number 23 - An applicant who was the first to get fired. She previously appeared as a medical student in Human Error, the third season finale and then again as a member of the ER staff in Alone. * Amber Volakis aka Cutthroat Bitch - An applicant who makes it to the final four of House's competition. She's offically nicknamed Cutthroat Bitch due to her manipulative nature and holds a firm belief in being right all the time. After being fired from the program, she laters returns as Wilson's new girlfriend. She dies in the Season 4 finale after suffering organ failures brought on by amantadine poisoning and her taking too many flu pills before the bus crash. She reappears in Season 5 as an hallucination plauging House. * Jeffrey Cole aka Big Love - One of House's applicants. Is a single father and a Mormon. * Travis Brennan aka Grumpy - One of House's applicants, former epidemiologist. Worked with Doctors Without Borders for eight years and is engaged. * Henry Dobson aka Ridiculous Old Fraud - An applicant that lied about going to medical school and the only one who had a proper friendship with House. * Dr. Jody Desai - An applicant who wasn't fired at the beginning. * The Twins - Two twins who both are applicants. * Samira Terzi - A doctor that House met on a case he was doing for the CIA. He offered her a spot on his team and she accepted. But this proved to be short-lived as House fired her quickly after he learnt that he couldn't focus on his job properly, having fallen for her good looks. * Bartender - Works at Sherri's Bar, the bar House was at before the bus crash. Is portrayed by Fred Durst. Season Five: * Lucas Douglas - A detective House hired to spy on Wilson. * Rachel Taub - Taub's wife. * Nurse Anne - A nurse at the hospital. * Janice Burke - A Huntington's Disease patient in Foreman's drug trial who befriends Thirteen. * Rachel Cuddy - Cuddy's adopted daughter. * Karamel - A stripper at Chase's bachelor party. * Amber hallucination - Vicodin induced hallucination that haunts House. * Kutner hallucination - Vicodin induced hallucination that appears briefly at the end of the season. Season Six * Dr. Darryl Nolan - House's doctor at Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital. * Dr. Anthony Medina - Another doctor at Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital. * Alvie - House's roommate at the asylum. * Dr. Beasley - Houses primary care physician at the asylum. * Stomp - A claustrophobic patient at the asylum that House diagnoses while he is playing basketball. * Lydia - A frequent visitor at Mayfield who develops a close relationship with House and helps him bend the rules. * Annie Bohm - A patient at Mayfield who has not spoken for 10 years. * Richter - A paranoid patient how thinks that he is being tracked by the CIA. * Steve/Freedom Master - A patient at Mayfield who thinks he is a superhero. * Cecile - A chinese woman from Houses cooking class. * Ama - An african woman whos family was threatened by President Dibala. * Murphy - Wilson's neighbour who faked being a veteran. * Cheryl - Donny's ex-girlfriend and the mother of his child. * Marta - A student that House takes for rounds. * Dex - Another medical student that House takes for rounds. * Singh - The third medical student that House takes for rounds. * Boutain - A priest that Chase talks to about killing Dibala. * Dianna - A clinic patient House was nice to to impress Cuddy. * Nurse Jeffrey - A male nurse that House makes fun of. * Ronnie - A clinic patient sent by the insurance to check on the quality of medical care. * Nora - House and Wilson's new neighbour. * Sam Carr - Wilson's first wife Patients Season One * Rebecca Adler - First ever patient on the show. Kindergarten teacher. * Rebecca's parents. Her mother is deceased, having passed away three years ago due to a heart attack and her father broke his back during construction work. * Melanie Landon- Rebecca's friend and fellow teacher. * Orange Guy - A man who comes into the clinic complaining of back pain and is actually colored oranged. He is also House's first clinic patient after House's six year absence from the clinic. * Orange Guy's Wife- The unseen woman who House suspects is probably having an affair. * Asthma Boy- Clinic patient who doesn't use his inhaler a lot. * Asthma Boy's Mother- A woman who worries about her asthmaic son and other children taking such strong medicine so frequently. * Tired Guy- A middle-aged man who complains of tiredness. House gives him Vicodin which in reality are pills from one of the vending machines. IMDB says his name is Molnar. Later in the episode, he returns to the clinic for a refill of the Vicodin House gave him. * Dan - A sixteen year old high school lacrosse player suffering from night terrors. It is later revealed that he is adopted. * Dan's parents- Are thought to be his biological parents but House figures out before anyone else does that they're not related to Dan at all. * John Funsten - A clinic patient who asks House for treatment in regards to his infected knee. However, House quickly figures out that Funsten is responsible for suing many other doctors and as a result, he has had to come directly to Princeton to get treatment. Funsten later makes an reappearance in the same episode where he confronts House and says that he'll sue him for emotional distress. * Brandon Merrell - A college student. * Mindy- Brandon's girlfriend/fiance. * Mr and Mrs Merrell- Brandon's parents. * Jodi Matthews- Patient with goldenrod mucus who plans to quit her job. * Clinic Patient With Sore Throat- A random guy who comes in, complaining of a sore throat. Instead of treating him, House calls Cuddy for a consult and she comes in to send the patient on his way. * Clinic Patient With Sore Leg- Woman who comes in, saying her leg hurt after she ran six miles. * Baby Boy Chen - A baby who dies from kidney failure. * Baby Girl Hartig - A baby who survives the plague that affects the newborn babies in the hospital. * Ethan Hartig- Father of the baby girl Hartig. * Karen Hartig- Ethan's wife and mother to baby girl Hartig. * Jill- A young woman who comes into the clinic and doesn't realize she's pregnant despite being on birth control. * Charlie- Jill's husband. * Jill's Ex-Boyfriend- She had a night-one stand with him after walking out on her husband following a massive argument. * Hospital Attorney- An African-American who tries to stop House from going ahead with his decision of taking two babies off two different medicines. * Sister Mary Augustine - A nun with swollen hands. * Sister Eucharist- House meets her in the chapel and gives her chocolate too. She seems to think that Augustine usually lies to get sympathy from the fellow nuns. * Sister Pius- The nun who thinks Augustine's boils resemble stigmata. * Augustine's Parents- They passed away when she was six. * CT Tech- A young African-American woman who sits in with the Ducklings while Augustine is getting a CT scan. * Mother Superior- Head of the convent Augustine and the other two sisters attend. * Lucille Palmeiro - A mother believed to be suffering from schizophrenia. * Luke Palemeiro- Lucille's young son who takes care of her. * Fat Girl- A clinic patient who wants a real cake for her birthday party instead of a sugar-free one * Fat Girl's Mother- Wants House to tell her young daughter about the dangers of obsesity. * Hiccup Guy- Another random patient who complains of hiccups. House tells him to slap himself in the face which he does. * Dr. Jeffrey Walters- A doctor who previously treated Lucy. House tries to talk to him with little success. * Elise Snow - A woman who cheated on her husband. * Ed Snow- Elise's husband. * Mrs Campbell- A clinic patient House meets who has a heart of silicon. * Mr Campbell- Her husband. Was recently told he had high blood pressure. * Elise’s Mother- Is revealed to have died of breast cancer. * Jacques- Elise’s French boss at the restaurant where she works. * Matt Davis - A high school student who collapses during a maths test. * Margo Davis- Matt's overprotective and scared mother. She tries everything in her power to stop House and his team from treating her son. * Georgia Adams- Clinic patient who develops a huge crush on House much to House's disgust. It is soon revealed that she has tested positive for Syphillis, a disease she was diagnosed with sixty years ago. * Mark Adams- Georgia's long-suffering son. House calls him unbearable and cranky. * Chi Ling- The second patient suffering from symptoms similar to Matt although the two of them have never even met each other. * Mr and Mrs Young-Ling- Chou's parents. * Bus Driver- The driver of the bus Chou and Matt were on before they both fell ill. Tries to stop Chase and Cameron from getting on but eventually relents. * John Henry Giles - Legendary jazz musician. Is unable to walk and wants to die peacefully after signing an DNR. However House soon violates his DNR and ends up in court. * Cora- John's manager or girlfriend. * Marty Hamilton- Doctor who Foreman did his residency with and is also John Henry's doctor too. * Willie- Clinic patient who speaks about his penis in the third person. * Doctor on the elevator- Meets Cora while she's handling a few she brought for John Henry and remarks to her “Someone likes music.” * Woman who serves House- A beautiful woman who comes into the office with a letter. House actually thinks she's a stripper but the letter she gives him turns out to be a restraining order. * Judge Winter- The judge who sits in on House's case against John Henry. Is seen to be worried about his clubbed fingers which may be a trigger for heart disease. * House’s Attorney- An African-American who represents House during the brief trial. * John Henry’s Attorney- Is working for John Henry and Cora. Attempts to stop House from treating Giles. * Victoria Madsen aka Jane Doe- A homeless patient. * Paul Furia- Victoria's dead husband. * James Furia- Victoria's deceased baby son. * Angela Whitney- Rich patient whose MRI House tries to steal. * Dr. Terhag- Angela's plastic surgeon. * Jerry Lousing- An Oncologist who Wilson knows. * Shelly Diamond- Clinic patient mom. * Shelly's Kids- Little ones who House claims are licking each other again. * Harry Diamond- Has a seeping wart on his extra toe. * Jodi- A seventeen year old patient with no memory of how she obtained her broken wrist. House later diagnoses her with Korsakoff’s syndrome. * Chris Dewey & Julia- The two young medical students who House teaches about patient histories. * Officer Gilmar- The cop who tasered Victoria. * Keith Foster - A rich kid who gets worse after hospitalization. * Pam- Keith's girlfriend who probably loves Keith's money more than Keith himself. * Mr Foster- Keith's father. After learning that House botched a surgery that could aid his son, he snaps, violently punching House before demanding that House be locked up. * Keith’s Mom- Died from cancer. * Jules- The Foster's dead cat who House performs an autopsy on to find the cause behind Keith's symptoms. * Ingrid- A Masseuse who helps House's leg pain. * Dr. Hourani- A Surgeon who is about to operate on Keith when House comes in and spits on him, ending the surgery quickly. * Hank Wiggen - A baseball player patient. * Lola- Hank's wife. * Warner Fitch- Hank's own personal trainer. * Sharon- Pharmaceutical rep and close personal friend of Dr. Eric Foreman. It's shown that they're actually in a relationship together to House's obvious disappointment. * Arnie- The old pharmaceutical rep. Claims he has 500 lawyer jokes but only tells one. * Carol Moffett- Bride to be who House tells is running too much in order to get thin before her wedding. * Random Man- House tells him that he's trying to remove his corneas when the guy complains of pain. * Dentist- House diagnoses him as having Nitrous oxide poisoning. * Hungover Student- Tells House he needs a doctor's note or his professor will fail him. * Gabe Reillich - A 12 year old with leprosy. Believes he was cursed after seeing his name being spelt out on an Ouja Board. * Tommy- Gabe's friend. * Dave- Mom is a Realtor. * Other Kid- Another guy who appears alongside Tommy and Dave. * Sarah Reillich- Gabe's mother. * Jeffery Reillich- Gabe's overprotective and determined father. It's implied that he previously donated money to the hospital. Soon, he starts acting very aggressively towards House and his team, believing that they're not doing enough to help his dying son. At one point, he even threatens House with violence. * Old Guy- Comes to the clinic, complaining of a sore wrist. House tells him his watch is on too tight. * Carly Forlano - A CEO of a company who can't move her legs. * Robin- Carly's assistant. * Ben- Business associate of Carly's. * Jenny- A radiologist who flirts with Chase but ends up screwing the ango-gram by taking a picture of Carly's right leg instead of her leg. Later on, House finds out the truth and is enraged at what happened. He then orders Foreman to redo the test. * Mr. Van De Meer- Clinic patient who can’t talk due to his knee surgery. * Ricky Van De Meer- His endlessly-talking son. * Vogler’s Father- Gave his son money to start his business with but in the end, ended up with Alzheimer's. * Joey Arnello - A member of the Mafia, who is in witness protection. * Bill Arnello- A lawyer and also Joey's brother. Refuses to accept the fact that his brother might be gay. * Marshall & Everhart- Two Federal agents protecting Joey. * Henry - The older brother of a baby that shoves toys up his nose. * Henry's Baby Brother- A baby who puts things up for his nose. * Jessica Simms - An obese ten year old girl who has a heart attack. * Mrs Simms- Jessica's mother. * Mr. Conroy- Gym teacher. * Seth- Obnoxious kid in Jessica's class. * Ms. Ayers- Jessica’s teacher. * Dr. Bergin- Surgeon scheduled to remove Lucille’s extremely large tumor. * Lucille Hernandez- Clinic patient with tumor. * Mr Hernandez- Her husband. * Dr. Linkowitz- The doctor who referred Jessica's case to House. * Clementine- Jessica’s assigned 8th grade buddy. Isn't her friend. * Gary H. Wright - An African-American senator running for president. * Sarah- Clinic patient who unknowingly has sex in her sleep. * Sarah’s ex- Lives downstairs from her and ends up getting mixed messages. * Naomi Randolph - A pregnant women who briefly blanks out in her car. Has suffered six miscarriges in the past. * Sean Randolph- Naomi's husband. * Police Officer- Guy who pulled the Randolphs over and actually thought Naomi was drunk too. * Joel & Rachel Kaplan- Parents of the clinic patient baby Olive Kaplan who is on a special raw food diet. * Rachel's uncle-The nutritionist who recommended the date for baby Kaplan. * Ms. Friedman- Social worker who comes to take the Kaplan baby away from her parents. * Clinic patient- A guy who's getting a rectal exam from Cuddy when she's confronted by House who's furious over Wilson's sacking. * Dr. Lim- Surgeon who was supposed to be performing Naomi's C-section but Volger called it off. Previously appeared in Maternity. * Mary Carroll - A 12 year old diver. * Mr and Mrs Carroll- Mary's parents. * Coach Stahl- Mary’s coach. * Joe- The security guard who stops House from leaving the hospital quickly on Cuddy's orders. * Patient who wasn’t ''at the pool- A random young woman who comes to the hospital. After realizing she wasn't at the pool in the first place, House sends her to the Psych Ward because she's probably insane. * Roger Spain- Interviewee number one for Cameron's job. * Petra Gilmar- Interviewee two. House refuses to hire her because he believes that she is incredibly shallow judging by the green shoes she's wearing. * Arlene Marks-Interviewee three. * Dr Hazel- Petra's boss. * Dr. Yule- A doctor at Jefferson which is where Cameron was due to begin before House urged her to come back and work for him again. * Harvey Park - A patient that House lashes out at when he believes he has spilled with urine. Harvey is quickly admitted to hospital when House, having gone to apologize on Wilson's orders realizes he's having a stroke. * Annette Raines- Harvey's girlfriend, guru and is also a dominatrix. * Mr and Mrs Park- Harvey's estranged parents. * Ramona- A clinic patient with vaginal pains. * Myron- Ramona’s “husband * Esther- Myron's real wife. * Drug Rep- Guy who gave Wilson condoms. * Dead Ob/Gyn- Ramona's doctor who had warm hands * Dr Riley- A doctor who usually lectures med students. However, he is hit with an illness, forcing House to grudgingly take over the lecture. * The Farmer - A patient that House told his medical students about. * Mid 30s man - A drug addict who comes into the emergency room with leg pain. Later revealed to be House himself. * Volleyball Player - A teenage girl with tendonitis. * Mark Warner - The husband of House's former girlfriend Stacy. * Cujo- Farmer's dog. Later revealed to have been bitten his owner and is then put down as a result. Season Two * Clarence - A death row patient. * Clarence's Girlfriend- He killed her when he discovered that she was cheating on him. * James- Cuddy’s assistant who graduated from Rutgers. * Cindy Kramer- A young woman who suffers from cancer. Cameron develops an emotional bond with her instead of telling her the truth. * Dr. Nolo- House calls him a ''useless drunk. * Andie - A brave nine year old girl with terminal cancer. * Pam- Andie's mother. * Brad- Clinic patient who attempted self-circumcision. * Brad's Girlfriend- House calls her “Rivkah” * Morty Randolph- Cadaver playing Andie during the rehearsal surgery. * Dr. Murphy- A Cardiologist. He is seen operating on Andie when the blood in her eye shows up. * Motorcycle Salesman- Guy who sells motorcycles for a living. House goes to his shop to try one out. * Alfredo - A construction worker that falls off Cuddy's roof and his hand starts roting. * Manny- Alfredo's younger brother. * Sebastian Charles - An annoying, know-it-all physician that treats TB in Africa who thinks he has TB. * Lemma- Big Knicks fan but died after trying to share his meds with his cousin. * Mandy- A cinic patient who has a cat allergy. * Mandy's Mother- Is deceased. * Cecilia Carter- Foreman’s clinic patient when he’s using House nametag. She demands an autopsy or she will complain to Cuddy about the treatment she's receiving. Having found a lump in her breast, she thinks she has cancer. * Carnell Hall - A 22 year old who, like House has a strained relationship with his father. * Ken Hall- Carnell's father. * Anne Hall- Carnell's deceased mother. Died in a car accident. * Taddy- Carnell's pal. * Taddy's boss- Believes that Cameron's actually a stripper. * Kids at frat party- College students who witness Carnell's seizures. * Cuddy’s Mother- Doesn't know that Cuddy's been lying to her since she was twelve years old. * Jeff Forster - A legendary cyclist that is blood doping. * Jeff's Manager- An African-American who manages Jeff's career. * Dr. Harper- A doctor who runs the therapy session for people dealing with disabilities. * Clinic Patient- A guy who's being poisoned by the sugarless gum he's eating and watches as House and Stacy fight. * Janitor- The cleaning guy who lets House into Stacy’s therapist’s office, believing House left his cane behind when in reality, House wanted to get Stacy's file for himself. * Kalvin Ryan - A homosexual man who has been stalking House for days on end, demanding treatment. Has AIDS. * Michael Ryan- Kalvin's father. Believes his son killed his wife. * Suzanne Ryan- Kalvin’s mom. She died of diabetes, because Kalvin couldn’t donate a Kidney. * Infection Control Officer- He is seen speaking to Cameron after the blood coughing incident. * Kayla McGinley - A mother with severe stomach pain. She eventually dies due to Chase supposedly being hungover but in reality, Chase is affected by news of his father's sudden death. * Dory and Nicki- Kayla's young daughters. * Sam McGinley- Kayla's brother. * Dr. Ayersman- The worst transplant surgeon in the hospital and whom House tries to blackmail into performing the surgery for Kayla. But House reveals that he's the only one who's currently cheating on his wife. * Ayersman’s Wife- Having found out about his affair thanks to an anonymous letter (from House) she later keys his car. * Larry Wusekus- The lawyer who’s suing Chase and the hospital for punitive damages. * Anica Jovanovich - An off-track gambler who has a seizure. * Hailey- Clinic patient who’s using “the jelly” to avoid getting pregnant. * Imelda- A Lab tech that House flirts with to get the testing done. * ER Doctor- Anica cons him into treating her. * Fletcher Stone - A news reporter patient who starts speaking gibberish. * Elizabeth Stone- Fletcher's wife. * Greta Simms- Managing editor and Fletcher's friend. * Delores Smith- An unseen clinic patient. House prescribed Viagra for her heart condition. * Peter Foster- Medicaid Guy who is officially retiring in three weeks. * Margo Dalton - A patient who has a bunch of random spasms while walking through the front door. * Ted Dalton- Margo's husband. * Stella Dalton- Margo's daughter. * Debbie- One of Margo's friends. * Adam - A patient with severe burns due to an ATV accident. * Doug- Adam's father. Was with him when the accident happened. * Emily- Adam's mother. * Dr. Philip Weber a/k/a Weber Von Lieberman- The guy responsible for getting House thrown out of medical school and who also cost House the Mayo Clinic internship. * Weber’s wife & lawyer- Both of them hail his drug as a breakthrough. * Anesthesiologist- House gets him to wake Adam up from his coma. * Paula- The hooker House invites into his apartment at the end of the episode. * Alex - A model with a heroin addiction and testicular cancer. * Martin- Alex's father. * George - Clinic patient with sympathetic pregnancy symptoms. (Couvades syndrome.) * Henry Errington - A 65 year old retiree with a history of acid reflux. * Amy- Henry's daughter. * Cecile- Henry’s ex-wife. * Tony- Clinic patient who's in love with cows. He later reveals that he's actually in love with his stepmother. * Tony's stepmom- Object of Tony's affection. * Tony's father- Is in Europe and is unaware of his son's feelings for his new wife. * Dr. Simpson- A transplant committee member. * Laura Neuberger- A middle-aged woman who died in a car accident. House tries to secure her heart in hopes of giving to Henry. * Ronald Neuberger- Laura's distraught husband. * Bob Palko - A man who has difficulty breathing while having sex with his wife. * Melinda Bardach - A patient with a severe peanut allergy and overly strict parents. * Ian Alston - A 6 year old who has bloody diarrhea during a field trip. * Hannah - A lesbian with insomnia. * Anne Ling - A clinic patient who wants birth control pills. * Boyd - A young faith healer who holds the belief that he can talk to God. * Joe Luria - A police officer who suddenly starts laughing for no reason while chasing a suspect named Babyshoes. * Eric Foreman - Who starts developing the same symptoms as Luria * Kara Mason - A mother who had a seizure and almost drowned her baby. * Leona - A Hurricane Katrina Victim who claims that House's fromer bandmate is her father. * Vince - A patient with a severely swollen tongue. Season Three * Richard McNeil - A man who was paralyzed after brain surgery. * Cathy - A women who had a delusion of leg paralysis. * Clancy Green - A young boy who hallucinates about alien abductions. * Ezra Powell - 72 year old scientist who performs experiments on his pet rats. * Adam - A young boy with autism * Tracy - A young bride who collapses during a robbery * George - A morbidly obese coma patient, with incredibly normal test results. * Kyle Wozniak - A young alcoholic man with seizures. * Alice Hartman - A young girl with unexplained pain and gallstones * Jack Walters - A young man taking care of his two younger siblings who collapses at work. * Abigail Ralphean - A young woman with dwarfism * Derek Hoyt - A young firefighter * Eve - A patient that House confides in. * Stevie Lipa - A young man of Roma extraction. * Hannah Morgenthal - A teenage woman who can't feel pain * Patrick Obyedkov - A mentally handicapped adult with savant syndrome * John Kelley - an ex-Marine who House is sure he's seen before * Emma Sloan - A pregnant forty-ish photographer * Fran - A fifty-ish woman who has started to explore her wild side * Peng - A Korean passenger on a flight from Singapore to New York * Lucy - A six year old girl with the symptoms of an old woman * Jasper - Lucy's agressive older brother * Lupe - A frequently unemployed young woman * Matty - A young bone marrow donor who becomes sick before the procedure * Nick - Matty's older brother, who suffers from leukemia * Addie - A young university student * Nate - A teenage boy with an obnoxious personality * Marina Hernandez - A Cuban woman with a mysterious illness Season Four * Megan Bradberry - A women who is the victim of a building collapse. * Liz Masters - Collegue of Megan Bradberry. * Greta Cooper - A pilot who is hallucinating. * Thomas Stark - A paralyzed man with an assistant dog. * Irene - A funeral home cosmetologist suffering from vivid hallucinations * Mr. X - A mugging victim with no memory or identification, later named Robert Elliot * Casey Alfonso - A drag racer with blurred vision. * John - A CIA agent with a mysterious illness * Kenny - A man with a facial disorder. * Flynn - A magician who nearly dies right in front of Cole and Kutner * Jimmy Quidd - An aging punk rock musician and drug addict * Maggie- The mother of a young girl * Dr. Cate Milton - A psychiatrist doing a study at the South Pole who suddenly gets very ill * Roz - A former record producer who embraced Hassidism, but collapsed at her wedding reception * Jeff - A patient who seems to be too nice * Evan Greer - The actor who plays Dr. Brock Sterling on House's favorite soap opera * Bus driver - His bus crashes when House is in it. * Amber Volakis - A victim of the bus crash Season Five * Lou - An executive assistant. * Apple - A donor recipient who had an eye transplant. * Brandon - An artist with perceptual problems * Nicole - An adult adoptee whose symptoms started on a trip to China to find her biological parents * Spencer - A woman that Thirteen picks up in a bar * Jerry Harmon - A product tester suffering from blackouts * Nozick - An agoraphobic man. * Sophia - An emancipated minor * Jona - A very sick 4 year old and Foreman's first solo case. * Jason - A desperate patient who demands treatment at gunpoint. * Emmy - A formerly obese fitness guru * Natalie Soellner - Rachel's biological mother. * Jeff - A patient who tried to commit suicide due to unbearable leg pain. * Sarah - A nursery school teacher who never seems to get angry. * Dana Miller - A former oncologist who quit her job after having surgery performed on herself. * Daniel Bresson - A priest who has lost his faith * Jackson Smith - A teenager born with genetic mosaicism who was raised as a boy * Nick Greenwald - An editor who says everything he thinks. * Lee - A patient with locked in syndrome. * Eddie Novack - A patient that showed up around the same time as Kutner's death. * Charlotte Novack - The deceased wife of Eddie Novack. * Doug - An environmental activist. * Seth Miller - A deaf patient. * Penelope - A ballerina * Scott - A very interesting patient with a split brain. * Eugene Schwartz - A patient who is squawking. Season Six * Gregory House - He admitted himself to Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital after experiencing multiple hallucinations due to his Vicodin addiction.. * Vince - A video game creator who posts his symptoms on the internet. * President Dibala - A merciless African dictator who plans on wiping out half his country. * Jack Randall - The son of a billionaire who believes in Karma. * Donny - A reckless police detective whose entire family has died of a heart attack before the age of 40. * Jordan - A young girl with severely swollen limbs and faulty memories * Hank Hardwick - A famous porn star with photophobia * James Sidas - A brilliant physicist working as a courier. * Tucker - A friend and former patient of Wilson's. * Mickey - A drug dealer who collapses every time he hears a loud noise * Valerie - A psychopathic young woman * Daryl - A football player who turns violent after a game. * Mr. Plutus - Also known as Mystery Infection Guy * Frankie - A blogger who blogs about her personal life, much to the annoyance of her boyfriend. * Abby Nash - A high school student who keeps hallucinating. * Nash - A terminal patient who House didn't treat, but House gets stuck with him during a lockdown * Sir William - A knight from a Rennaissance Fair, who falls ill after a duel with Sir Horace the Black * Julia - A women who's in a open marriage. * Theodore Philip Taylor - An ailing groom-to-be who harbors undisclosed secrets from a previous relationship. * Sidney Merrick- A patient from the ER, who doesn't remember anything about her life after a jogging accident. * Jay Dolce - A badly injured crane operator * Hanna - A woman who's stuck under a crane debris, after the collapse. Animals * "Cujo" - The nickname given to The Farmer's dog. * Steve McQueen - House and Wilson's pet rat. * Hector -Bonnie and Wilson's dog. Became crippled as a result of House slamming a door on his leg. * Carruthers - Fran's cat who stays on top of a chest of drawers and won't eat his food * Debbie - Cat who lives in a nursing home who settles in the beds of patients just before they die. Category:Characters